


Two for One

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cockwarming, Fred is alive, Kissing, Masturbation, Money Shot, Multi, Multiple Partners, Neck Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, That means cum on the face, Touching, Vaginal Sex, gentle face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Fred and George have a proposition for Hermione. Will she accept their offer?If you don't like the idea of Hermione being stretched out between the Weasley twins, keep moving. There's nothing to see here. If you like the idea, check it out.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - Beatabitch Girls





	Two for One

**Author's Note:**

> I did not create these characters. I only created the smexy situation that they have found themselves in.

Hermione stretched as far as she could in the lumpy chair. She had started reading hours ago and had apparently lost track of the time. The fire had died long ago and the room held a distinct chill, but that was an easy enough fix. A few spells and warming charms soon had the room feeling comfortable. If only the same could be done for her aching muscles. She had other aching places that needed attention after reading the muggle romance novel all evening. Maybe a hot bath would help.

She went to her bedroom to undress, a smile gracing her lips as she thought of the hot water caressing her legs and back. She smoothed her hands over her skin, lingering a bit longer on the scars that marred her body. She took a step towards the bathroom when a knock sounded from the front door. “Who could that be at this hour?” she wondered aloud as she wrapped her robe around herself. “Maybe Ginny.” The other girl had a habit of getting pissed with her quidditch buddies and then sleeping it off at Hermione’s so that her mother wouldn’t know. Hermione slipped her wand into the pocket of her robe, just to be safe. 

As she neared the door, another knock sounded. This one more rapid than the first. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” she called out as she looked through the peephole to see Fred on her porch. 

He grinned broadly as she opened the door, “Is that what took you so long, love?” She rolled her eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. He moved to come in, but she blocked the door with her arm. “Awe, come on, Mione,” Fred protested. “We just want to have a chat.”

“We?” Looking around Fred’s shoulder, she could see George leaning against the railing. “It seems a bit late for a chat, don’t you think?” 

“She’s not gonna go for it, Fred,” George sighed. “Leave her be. It was a dumb idea anyways.”

“What’s a dumb idea?” Hermione asked, looking between the two of them. 

“You’ll have to let us in to find out, love” Fred shrugged. “I think you’ll love the idea.”

Her curiosity seemed to get the best of her because she found herself stepping aside and opening the door wider. “Alright, come on in,” she sighed. “Should I put on some tea?”

“You’ll want something stronger,” George mumbled as he flopped onto her sofa. 

Fred immediately went to the cupboard on the back wall where she kept his scotch. They had been seeing each other on and off for awhile and she wasn’t entirely unaccustomed to his late night visits. They had talked for a while and decided to not pursue something serious because something was missing in their relationship. However, they were both consenting adults so they occasionally got together to keep the loneliness away. 

“You seem to know your way around,” George said. He seemed sullen as he watched his brother. 

“I know a lot of things,” Fred threw back over his shoulder. He turned around, handing Hermione and George a drink before getting his own. He sat next to his brother and motioned for her to join them. She sat in her chair facing them. “So,” Fred started, “George and I were talking earlier about why we both seem unable to maintain a healthy relationship and came to a conclusion.” He watched her for a drawn out moment and then continued, “Our entire lives, we have essentially shared everything. We’re not two separate people.” 

“Of course you’re separate people,” Hermione protested. “You have entirely different personalities.” 

“We may have started out as separate people, but at this point we’re just two halves of the same soul,” Fred stated as he and George shrugged in unison. 

“We think,” George said, picking up the conversation, “That that’s why we can’t keep a good working relationship. There’s always something not quite right.”

“Like it just doesn’t fit,” Fred finished. “So, we have a proposition for you.” 

Hermione’s eyes widened as she realized what they were about to ask, “You both want to date me? Together? Like a threesome?”

“Exactly,” the brothers spoke at the same time. 

“Listen, Mione,” Fred stood and walked over to kneel in front of her and take her hand. “You and I were good together, yea? But there was always something missing. I’ve only ever had a serious connection with George and I think I need him to connect to someone else like that. If this works, we wouldn’t just be good. We could be great.” He looked up at her with pleading eyes. 

George got up and mirrored his brother’s position, taking her other hand. “We think this could work with you. At least give us a chance.” 

She looked between the two. “Why me?” she had to know. 

“Because you're kind and intelligent,” George said softly.

“Witty and caring,” Fred finished. “And you’re the only girl I’ve cared about at all since before I left Hogwart’s. And it’s a bonus that we find you to be wicked attractive.”

She rolled her eyes again, this time with a giggle. She would be lying if she said that she didn’t want to at least try. “What happens if I say yes?”

They grinned brightly at her. “That depends entirely upon you,” George said. “We could make plans for tomorrow and leave.”

“Or stay and show you an example of what you’re getting into,” Fred added. “I, personally, am hoping for the latter.”

Hermione thought for a moment and then the romance novel caught her eye. “I suppose you can stay,” she was proud that her voice didn’t tremble when she spoke. 

The two brothers stood in a fluid movement, pulling her gently to her feet. Fred pulled her close and kissed her. His lips were soft and sure against hers. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her closer. She giggled against his lips as fingers ghosted over the back of her neck. George pressed in behind her, sweeping her hair out of his way to trail kisses across her neck. His hands moved down to grip her hips as his lips traveled up to nibble her ear. 

“I hate this thing,” Fred mumbled against her cheek as he untied her robe. “It hides too much of you.” George pulled as Fred pushed it off her shoulders leaving her exposed between them. Their hands and mouths were back on her and she quickly lost track of who was touching her where. 

She gasped when she was picked up and carried to the bedroom. As she was pressed into the bed, she recognized Fred above her. He was always gentle with her. Almost too gentle. That had been part of why they didn’t quite work together. She was surprised again when he moved away quickly and George pressed against her. He had taken the few moments that Fred had been with her to undress and was now as naked as she was. He gripped her hips roughly, pulling her up closer to him as he captured her lips. He sucked and bit, drawing little moans from her as she writhed beneath him. She could feel his rigid prick rubbing against her. She tried to angle her hips, but he pinned her down. 

He pulled away from her and smiled devilishly. “What’s the rush, love? We have all night to enjoy you.” He leaned down and nipped at her neck. He was almost too rough for her liking. She was about to say so when Fred slid onto the bed next to them and started caressing her breasts gently. The combination of his soft touches with George’s rough ones were going to drive her mad. “Hermione,” George said, his tone firm. “If this gets to be too much for you say ‘Lemons’ and we’ll back off. Do you understand?”

“Yes,”she breathed, her voice raspy. She had to swallow a few times before she nodded her head and said more clearly, “Yes. Lemons and you’ll back off.” 

“Good girl,” they said in unison. George slid down her body stopping to take a nipple in his mouth. He nipped and suckled, making her back arch. His hand squeezed her other breast before he rolled her other nipple between his fingers. “So tasty,” he whispered against her skin. As he made his way lower, Fred kissed her tender, sensitive flesh. His lips gentle and tender as George pressed his tongue aggressively into her aching cunt. “So wet already,” he praised as he lapped at her clit. There were so many sensations, she was so close. Her legs started to tremble, her breathing grew more rapid, her core clenched, and her head dropped back. And then George pulled away. “Not yet,” he chuckled. 

“What?” Hermione growled. “What do you mean not yet?” She tried to sit up and Fred slid his hand between her legs. His deft fingers quickly distracting her from her frustration. 

“I don’t want you to cum yet,” George stated blandly. “Trust me. It will be better if you wait.” He moved Fred’s hand just as she was getting close again.

“You’re such an asshole,” Hermione huffed, her frustration palpable. 

“I know you trust Fred,” George said as he moved to lie beside her. “But I need you to trust me, too. If this is going to work, you have to trust me. Do you?” 

She looked into his eyes and decided that if Fred trusted him, she would too. “Yes. I trust you,” she nodded. 

“Good,” he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her so that her back was pressed against his chest. She could feel his cock throbbing as it pressed against her. Fred pressed close to her and started kissing her again. She couldn’t keep track of their hands and who was touching her where. When George slid his prick between the cheeks of her ass to rub against her slick cunt, she moaned softly into Fred’s mouth. She tried to angle her hips to get him to press inside, but he just held her hips still and chuckled. “You’re so eager, but not yet.” 

They continued to tease and caress her, winding her tighter with need. She thought she’d cry in frustration when George finally moved and flipped her to her knees. Fred knelt in front of her, his rigid prick jutting beautifully towards her. She licked her lips and tentatively stuck out her tongue sweeping it over the head and collecting the salty precum that had gathered. He groaned and buried his hands in her hair bringing her face closer. She opened her mouth, taking him between her lips eagerly. 

As she opened her mouth wider to accommodate Fred, George brushed his dick against her wet core. Finally, he thrust forward, sliding into her heated channel all at once. She moaned around the cock in her mouth drawing another groan from Fred. George started fucking her roughly, setting a fast pace from the start. Fred angled her face and started fucking into her mouth. He was more gentle, but still a lot to take in. When she seemed to struggle, he pulled back and stroked himself in front of her. Watching his strong hand slide up and down his hard cock was a beautiful sight and she couldn’t take her eyes away as George continued to slam into her. He had a bruising grip on her hip with one hand and snaked his free hand between her legs to rub her clit. “Now you can cum,” he said gruffly from behind her. 

Hermione cried out as the orgasm washed over her. Her eyes rolled back and she gasped for breath as hot cum filled her. George’s thrusts became erratic as he spilled his seed inside of her. Warm jets hit her face and she realised that Fred was also cumming. When George finally pulled out, she lay on her side for several moments. That had been the most intense orgasm she had ever had. “You were right,” she spoke to George over her shoulder.

“I’m always right,” he chuckled. 

“No,” Fred argued. “I’m always right.” He wasn’t on the bed and Hermione didn’t remember him leaving the room, but she was thankful when a warm cloth wiped the mess from her face. “Sorry about that,” Fred said when she could finally open her eyes again. 

“Don’t be,” she shrugged. “I’m not.” She stood up and stretched. She grinned at the two men watching her and knew she’d made a good decision. This would work. “I feel the need for a shower. It might be awkward, but I think we’ll all fit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. It got a little away from me.


End file.
